1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technology in which a vehicle opening/closing body is electrically caused to perform a closing operation and locking is performed in accordance with an operation performed on a closing switch that causes the vehicle opening/closing body to perform the closing operation.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally known a technology in which opening/closing and locking/unlocking of an electric door of a vehicle are performed with the use of a portable (mobile device) carried by a user. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214341 (JP 2011-214341 A) describes a technology in which when a user operates an operation switch of a portable, an electric door is fully closed; when the user operates a locking switch of the portable, locking of the electric door is reserved under a prescribed condition; and when the electric door is closed, locking is performed.
In the technology described in JP 2011-214341 A, it is necessary for the user to take out the portable to reserve locking of a door (a vehicle opening/closing body) of a vehicle, and further, it is necessary to separately perform, on the portable, an operation for a closing operation of the vehicle opening/closing body and an operation for locking of a vehicle. These actions and operations for locking the vehicle become troublesome for the user.